Amazing Insanity
by GummieBear37
Summary: When a very strange girl comes to the institute with mental problems, everyone has different views on her. But as her mysterious past starts to unravel, they start to learn a little bit more about their new psychic
1. Greatings and feelings

**Okay, this story idea has been flowing around my head for ages, so I had to get it written down. I know its not my best work, but I wanted to see if anyone liked it or not. If they do, I might continue it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The young girl sat on one of the small chairs in Professor Xavier's office, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was muddy blond, in desperate need of being brushed, fairly long so it hung just past her shoulders, and a mass of bangs fell over her face, covering quite a lot of it's right side. Her eyes were brown and had an empty look to them. She had quite a few freckles on her cheeks and across her nose and very pale skin. She couldn't be any older then 15, and was fairly small for her age. As for her clothes, she was wearing a black, baggy wool jumper that was clearly far to big for her, as the neck had slipped down one of her shoulders and the sleeves were so long that if her arms were by her sides, her finger tips didn't even peak out. Thankfully the purple, somewhat frilly, skirt that she was wearing did fit her. However, she didn't have any shoes on. She was staring into the distance and though she wasn't talking, her lip were moving like she was trying to whisper a secret to someone who want there.

Logan, who was stood just outside the doorway to the room with Storm and the Professor, raised one eyebrow and grunted, "Are you sure about this, chuck?"

"Yes, Logan. She is one of us, and she needs our help," he answered his friend firmly.

"The professor is right. We couldn't just leave her," said Storm.

"Yeah, well, if you ask me, I don't think that girl's tree doesn't goes all the way to the top branch," he argued, looking over that her again.

"That is exactly why we have to help her Logan," Storm told him. Just then, they heard the front doors open, followed by the usual loud conversations of the older teenagers we just arrived home from school.

"Ah, there you all are," greeted the Professor. "Would you all come over here for a moment?"

They complied, and followed the adults into his office, where the girl sat. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Xena Jenkins. She will be living here with us for a while," he greeted them. Straight away, everyone had different impressions on the girl. Scott, like Logan, took one look at the girl's eyes, position and her lip and thought that he must be a little crazy. Jean found her a little off putting for some reason. Kitty thought that she really needed some new clothes. Evan thought that he was simply a bit weird. Kurt thought that there might be something different about her. Rouge simply thought that she was just like this normally, just shy or something like that. Despite what anyone thought, none of them seamed to want to introduce themselves to the girl first, and she didn't seam to even notice that they were there. She just kept staring into space and whispering silently.

"Erm… Like, hi, Xena. I'm Kitty. Nice to meat you," Kitty tried, offering the girl her hand, but Xena didn't even look up at her. However, she did say something.

"Slipping, always slipping," Xena quietly whispered before going silent again. This most defiantly raised the awkwardness of the room. No one was really sure what to do or say. Thankfully, Professor Xavier did.

"Storm, why don't you show Xena to her room? We can do introductions later."

"Of course professor." Storm moved next to the girl and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Suddenly, Xena shot her head up, her hollow eyes staring straight at Kurt, who was still had his holographic inducer still turned on. "Hiding," she said quickly. "Hiding behind 0's and 1's, 0's and 1's, 0's and 1's… A cloud of data… not right, the sun can't reach you. Come out…"

Feeling a little awkward, Kurt nervously reached over to his wrist and switched of his watch. A crackle of static electricity surrounded his body for just a split second, before his normal self was revealed. At first, he expected the girl to be shocked, or even scream, like people normally did. But she didn't. Her expression didn't even change.

"Better?" asked Kurt.

"…The sun can reach you now…" that was all she said before stepping up and walking out of the room with Storm, leaving everyone else in the room very confused.

"Hey, Professor? Is she, oh I don't know… crazy!?" asked Evan, who wasn't the only one more then freaked out about the girl.

"Well… I suppose it depends on what you class as crazy. But, yes. I'm afraid she dose have a few mental problems," he answered simply.

"Is it safe to have her here then?" asked Jean, who was very concerned. "Dose it affect her powers or anything?"

"Xena is a psychic. Like myself she can some times here people's thoughts and can even predict there future, as well as see their past and there conditions in the present, like she did with Kurt. I'm not very sure just how powerful her powers are, or if her current state of mind contributes to them. But she is a very disturbed young girl."

"You can, like, say that again!" piped up Kitty.

"Well, I hope you, Rouge and her can get along, Kitty, as you will be sharing a room together now."

"What!?" demanded Rouge and Kitty at the same time.

"I do apologise, but with all the new mutants who have just arrived, we don't have any more room."

"But what about Jean?" asked Rouge. "Can't the girl stay with her?"

"I can't, I'm sharing with Jubilee and Rahne, remember?"

Rouge sighed heavily. "Fine, but if that girl goes killer psycho on use, I'm not sharing a room with her," she told the Professor, Kitty agreeing with her.

"You don't have to worry about that," he assured them. "Right know, Hank is down in his lab, trying to produce some sort of medicine for her so that her, shall I say 'outbreaks', do not happen as often and they shouldn't become violent. At least until I can figure out what is wrong with her."

"Yeah, but are they actually going to work?" asked Logan.

"I defiantly hope so…"

"So, how did you find her anyway?" asked Kurt, curious to the girls' origins.

"Cerebro found her just this morning in Redwood forest. I found her just wondering around out there, completely out of it. Took me a while to get her back, what with her being crazy and all," explained Logan. "Got no idea where she came from or anything, just her name."

* * *

Xena quietly walked around the large room, which contained three beds, three dressers and three wardrobes. Two of these things had different items scattered around, giving them a lived in feel, but the other one, nearest to the window, was very plain and ordinary.

"Seeing as you don't have any other clothes, I'm sure Rouge and Kitty wouldn't mind you borrowing some," Storm told her, concerned that the girl would have to wear the same thing every day.

"No," she told her almost immediately. "No, someone else's. Someone's… skin… their skins. Don't want. I don't want to wear someone else's skin!" she practically shouted the last bit of her rant, her covered hands shaking running up her arms.

"Okay… why don't we see if we can buy you some new ones?" she tried, a little nervous that she would flip again.

"You can't buy skin," Xena said simply.

"No, I don't suppose you can. Well, why don't you get comfortable? If you need anything, I'll be down stairs getting dinner ready," she said comfortingly to the girl before leaving her in her new room.

Xena silently flopped down on her back on the unused bed, allowing herself to be swallowed be swallowed by the large white blanket, staring up at the ceiling. It was so different to what she was used to seeing. After only a few minutes of lying down, the girl stood up and walked out of the empty room.

* * *

"So, what do you think of her?" Kurt asked Kitty, as they sat at the kitchen table, trying to do their physics homework. Of course, she knew who he was talking about.

"She kinda, like, weird, I guess…" she said. In all honesty, Kitty didn't really know what to make of Xena. Sure, she was a bit strange, and maybe a little crazy, but it could be worse.

"You think she'll be coming to school?"

"Maybe, if she can die down the weird level," she joked, making Kurt smile. Suddenly, something furry brushed past her hand. Thinking it was some sort of animal, she gave a small screen before she realised that it was a sleeve-covered hand. Looking behind her, she saw the plank face of Xena. The girl was pointing to an open page of a book.

"You scared me…" muttered Kitty, placing her hand on her chest. Xena had scared Kurt as well, as neither of them had noticed her come in.

"That's wrong," she stated, looking down at where she was pointing. Kitty looked to, before raising one eyebrow, and glancing back up at her.

"That's my text book," Kitty told her.

"It's wrong," she repeated. "The theory is wrong."

"How?" Kitty asked, not really believing the girl, but she humoured her.

"That's not how time works. Not straight forward. Not a film, one picture after another. Wobbly. Squirming. A bubble. Always moving, never in a straight direction. Just moving," she explained, never once doubting her theory.

"Is that so?" asked Kitty, still not believing her. Xena was no longer looking at the books, and directed her attention to one of the inside of one of the cupboards.

"You thinks she's right?" asked Kurt in a hushed tone, so Xena might not hear them. Kitty gave him a look. "Okay, I was just asking. Hey, Xena… what are you doing?" Kurt asked, as he heard a lot of noise coming from the cupboard.

"Fixing your tins," she answered simply, holding a tin in one hand, and it's ripped of label in the other. Kurt could see that she had done this with about five other cans as well.

"No, don't!" he protested, standing up and taking the can from her hand. Now how would they know what was inside them?

"But there broken," Xena said, not understanding why he was so upset. The labels were wrong, she was fixing them. Why was that so bad?

"Lets just leave them for tonight, okay?" Kitty asked. She really hoped that Mr. McCoy could make something to make her seam more… normal soon, or ales they would end up having mystery dinners for life.

* * *

**If you like, please review!**


	2. Nightmares and games

**AN: Okay, Seeing as some people liked my last chapter, I thought I would post some more up before I update my other story. Now, if anyone has any questions or suggestions about this story, please feel to tell me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was quick to learn that Xena was defiantly not normal in her head. So far in that first evening, she had ripped of the labels off of several cans, written all over one of the professor's books and at dinner ate her pizza backwards, from the crust inwards. When Evan had asked her why, she stated, "You can't start on the inside. No doors or windows. Can't get in, have to start on the outside." At that meal, she met everyone, including the newer students, who were also slightly repealed by her. That meal, like almost every moment any of them spit with Xena, as fairly awkward and unsettling. It wasn't so much that she looked weird, which she did a little, but mostly due to the unsuspected things she did and her strange logic behind them. However, it wasn't until that night that they started to see the full effect of her insanity. It was all fairly normal to begin with. Rouge was finishing reading a horror story, kitty was talking to Lance for hours on the phones, and Xena refused to wear any other clothes for bed, so she slept in the ones she wore that day. True, that the two girls were a bit cautious of having to share a room with her, but there wasn't really that much they could do about it, and she wasn't really doing any harm. But that wasn't the problem. It was later on that the trouble came up.

It was pitch black outside of the large mansion, and inside wasn't much brighter. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop from the other room. It was the witching hour. Kitty was woken from her deep sleep by the sound of sheets rustling, heavy breathing and quite whimpers. Blinking her heavy eyes open, she sleepily looked around the room, wondering what was going on. A loud, short scream made her attention snap to the bed where Xena was laid. From the window, which didn't have any curtains covering them, the strong moonlight shone through onto her single bed. The young girl was shaking and thrashing around slightly, mumbling and moaning things that should have came out as words, but were lost. Sensing how distress she was, Kitty quickly stood up and ran over to her, kneeling down at the edge of her bed. She felt cold sweet dripping around Xena's body, as she grabbed her clammy hand and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Xena? Wake up, okay? Wake up," she told her, worried about what could get her so scared. Xena suddenly opened her eyes and quickly sat up, panting and shivering. Kitty saw large tears roll down the girl's cheeks.

"What's goin' on?" mumbled Rouge, who had woken up by Xena's screaming.

"I-I think she had a nightmare or something," answered Kitty, who was now sitting next to Xena, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. Xena flinched from her touch but didn't try to move away. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You're going to be alright."

"No… n-not alright… too many voices… all talking to me, won't shut up!" Xena rambled, trying to swallow her cries. "Can't… cant shut them up… cant shut them up, cant… see. Can't see anything. He can only look, but never see. Has to look behind the glass, can't see, can't… touch… can't touch anyone. It makes them sleep, makes them sleep… nightmares… She has a nightmare and the whole room shakes… can't help it, it's her head, her mind… minds… his mind is amazing. It can do things… it can talk and change and forget… he forgot. Can't remember… anything… got replaced… by metal… stuck inside him, his bones… bones… shooting out of his flesh, so many bones, never ending… hurts every time but never says anything, doesn't want to worry anyone… makes him angry… he gets angry at himself. Can't control it… he turned big, and hairy and blue… fur, blue fur. They called him demon, but he's not… a demon… witches… she's a weather witch… an on coming storm, riding on a black cloud… and ghosts… you fade through things, fade right through… there's more voices too… I don't want to listen anymore. No more…" by know, the girl was sobbing hard into Kitty's chest, gripping hold of her pyjama top. Rouge, who by now was up and besides her, gently patted her on the back. Both she and Kitty were worried about her outback and wanted to help, but they weren't really sure how.

After a few minutes, her sobs turned to sniffles and then her breathing became settled and she when silent. Pushing Xena away from her chest she saw that she was once again asleep. Her face was red and tear stained. Kitty gently placed the sleeping girl back down on her bed, resting her head on the pillow and placing the blanket over her once again. Nervously, Kitty and Rouge looked at each other, not really sure what to do.

"That was pretty scary, huh?" mumbled Kitty. Her hands were shacking slightly out of shock. She knew that Xena was a little odd, but never that crazy.

It was obvious that Rouge thought the same thing, when she asked, "Do you think we should tell the Prof.?"

"Yeah… but we should wait till morning. Everyone's probably till asleep," she said, as the two got up and when to there beds. But it was pointless as neither one of the girls slept until the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the window.

* * *

As soon as it was a reasonable hour, Kitty and Rouge had quickly gotten up and walked down stairs, not even bothering to get changed out of their pyjamas. They found the Professor in the library, looking through the pages of the book that Xena had written on.

"Professor? Can we talk to you, like, now?" asked Kitty. The man looked up at her and closed the book.

"Yes, of course. What can I help you with?" he asked the girls, and was answered with both of them talking ten to the dozen, neither of them making any sense. "Hold on, hold on, one at a time."

"Xena!" they said in unison, making him blink in surprise.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well… maybe…" said Kitty, not really sure how to explain it all.

"She had some sort of nightmare the other night," explained Rouge. "She woke up screaming and taking nonsense!"

"Well… it wasn't complete nonsense. I mean… like, I think she was taking about us. All of us. She said that she could hear voices as well."

The professor frowned slightly and resting his fist to his mouth, thinking. After a few minutes of silence, Rouge asked, "So, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm sure she will be," he said, though he didn't sound very convinced. "Thank you for telling me, girls. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go see Hank."

* * *

"Hey Kitty, nice PJ's," smiled Kurt, as he, Scott and Evan passed Rouge and Kitty in the corridor.

"Oh, shut up, blue boy!" she snapped angrily. She was far to cranky to put up with the Elf's jokes.

"You okay? You look terrible," commented Scott, noticing the bags underneath the girl's eyes.

"Oh, thanks, Scott, that's really nice," she said sarcastically.

"We didn't get much sleep," Rouge told them.

"Did the Crazy Girl do something?" asked Evan.

"Sort of. We'll tell you latter. Like, when we're dressed," said Kitty, as she turned to leave. Suddenly, she saw Xena, running down the corridor, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hey, Xe! Where you going?" asked Kurt, as she just ran past them. She quickly turned on the spot to face them.

"We're under attack!" she said, panting slightly from her running.

"What?!" they all demanded at the same time. How could the mansion be under attack and they didn't even know about it? "By who?"

"The Brotherhood!"

"Huh? How?" asked Scott.

"They're using dinosaurs!" she said. This most defiantly confused the teens. It was then that they realised that she was smiling. It was a happy grin that instantly seamed to brighten up her face. "My and Jamie are going to try and find a way poison them, so we're going outside."

Just then, Jamie Madrox, the youngest of the X-men, came running up to them, grinning happily. He stopped suddenly and blushed, realising that the others were all staring at him. But Xena simply carried on smiling, before grabbing Jamie's hand. "Come on, the pterodactyls will get you!" she said happily, before running down the corridor, dragging Jamie with her.

"What the?" mumbled Kitty, still a bit confused.

"I think they were playing," said Rouge.

"Is that safe though?" asked Evan. "I mean, what with her… craziness and everything?"

"Maybe… I'll talk to Jamie later," volunteered Scott, before he headed down to Jean's room.

* * *

Jamie flopped down on the grass, gasping slightly. They had been running around for a while, and he was defiantly out of breath. He was really enjoying this. No one else in the institute every really played with him like this. He guessed that it was because he was the youngest, and they couldn't be bothered to play games very often. But Xena did. Jamie wasn't really very comfortable asking the others to play anyway, he often felt like a little kid and got really embarrassed, but Xena was actually the one to suggest it to him.

"Are we safe yet?" he called to her. Looking up at her, he noticed that she was stood underneath a large, green tree. She was staring right up at a single, large red apple, the only apple that seamed to be in the tree.

"You hungry or something?" he asked her, standing up and walking beside her.

She gave a small smile and pointed up the fruit. "It's full. Juices running all the way through… almost ready to burst."

Jamie guessed that that was her way of saying that the apple was ripe. He quickly multiple himself and make his clones climb up on there shoulders, making a tower, just tall enough to grab the apple. After grabbing the fruit, he quickly divided himself, so there was only one left. "You wanna share?" he asked.

Suddenly, Xena quickly grabbed the apple out of his hand and started running away, shouting, "It's mine now!"

"Hey, no fair!" he called back, smiling again before running after the strange girl, trying keep the apple out of his reach.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	3. Shopping and scans

Xena sat quietly in one of the back seats of the car, her knees up against her chest, like she always sat, looking out of the window. She and Jean, who was driving, were the only people who was actually quite in the car. The radio was blasting some random song, Tabitha was signing loudly alone with the tune, Amara was trying to have a conversation with her, Kitty was blabbing about something and Rouge was moaning at her.

"So help me, if you all don't shut up, I will turn this car around!" snapped Jean, who was getting annoyed with all the noise.

"Oh, no you won't, Red," smirked Tabitha. "Storm sent us out, remember?"

"Like, yeah, she'd be pretty angry if we, like, went back now," commented Kitty. Just after breakfast that day, Storm had asked Jean if she would take Xena out to get some clothes, as the girl only owned the ones she was wearing. As normal, some of the other girls took advantage of the opportunity to go shopping themselves.

Jean sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, but would you just be quite for five minutes!"

Of course, the shopping trip didn't exactly go as smoothly as they had planned. It started out fine, going into random shops that they were passing, browsing through all the stuff and sometimes buying one or two things. Xena, however, didn't seam that interested in it all. In fact, she seamed very uncomfortable. She was hunched over slightly, her eyes focused on the ground, occasionally mumbling to herself and her arms wrapped around herself. She would flinch every now and again, and look around quickly, as though she was expecting someone to suddenly jump out at them.

"You need to lighten up a bit, Crazy," Tabby told her, patting her on the shoulder. Xena gave a very small smile in response. "Well, …it's a start," she said happily

"Come on, Xe, you have to get some clothes," encouraged Amara, as the young girl had not been even interested in any of the clothes shops they had been in so far.

"Not my skin…" she mumbled in response.

"Well… no, it's not. But, like, you cant just wear the same thing every single day," said Kitty, as she pushed her towards a shelf of folded clothes. "Like, how about something like this?" she asked, pointing to a knee length, blue flowery dress. She thought that Xena might be the type to wear stuff like that.

"Not… not my skin, not mine…" she mumbled again. Xena couldn't understand why they didn't seam to understand what she was telling them, so she tried again. "It's not… me. Has to be mine, no one else's."

"Oh, I think I get it!" said Jean. "You want something that appeals to you, just you. Something that voices your personality, not just a fashion statement, am I right?"

Xena's smile grew slightly and she nodded her head up and down, making her limp, messy hair flick out even more.

"Now were talking!" smiled Rouge, who understood completely what type of style the girl had.

However, this still didn't really help them find her some clothes. She was very picky in the thinks she wore, and it took them a while to get her just one other full outfit, though the girls didn't mind because it gave them more time to do some shopping. In the end, Xena had bought a small, black tank top, a pair of black leggings, some black and white stripy sleeves with didn't have any fingers and came up past her elbows, and a large, woolly, brown poncho which fell past her knees, so you couldn't even see her top. The reason she particularly liked the poncho was because it smelt like melted chocolate for some odd reason. They had even managed to persuade her to get a pair of cream ugg boots, even though she didn't wear shoes.

"This is great!" smiled Tabitha, who was carrying a few large shopping bags herself. "Hey, Xe, maybe we'll even get wild later and do something with that hair of yours."

Xena's eyes widened and her hands shot up and covered her head, as if she expected her to run a brush through her messy hair there and then. This simply made the others laugh. Kitty was actually quite surprised by just how… normal Xena was acting. She wasn't as nervous as she was before, though she didn't exactly seam fully comfortable around a lot of people.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," suggested Amara, as they entered the food court.

They all got sandwiches before sitting down at a random table and started eating. Jean noticed that on the table besides them, there was a group of three girls, who were whispering and giggling to each other, looking over at their table. She really hated people like that, who think that they're better then everyone else and makes everyone feel bad about themselves. The other's on the table could see this to, and started to become uncomfortable, apart from Tabby, who was glaring angrily down at her sandwich, resisting the urge to light a few of her personal booms at the strangers, and Xena, who didn't even seam to notice them. Most of the other girl's looks and point were actually directed towards Xena, who was sat with her feat on the chair, her knees to her chest, and, for some reason, was pulling the crust of her sandwich and was nibbling on them.

"Hey," one of them called to her, the blond girl with the most make up layered on her face, the 'queen bee'. She had a smirk on her face that was a little unsettling. Xena didn't even seam to hear the girl, so she tried again. "Hey, you!"

Still nothing. She just carried on eating her bread crusts. The three girls looked at each other, obviously repulsed that they weren't even being acknowledged.

"Are you trying to be read, you scruff, or are you just so stupid you don't know how to talk?" scoffed the blond, as she stood up and walked over towards her, grabbing Xena roughly by the shoulder to get her attention.

Xena's brown eyes widened and stared up at the girl, who was a little surprised by her reaction, but carried on talking. "Like, what do you think your doing? What looser of a person sits like that, and doesn't even have the manners to wear shoes out in public?" she said spitefully, looking down at her. The others were just about to say something, when Xena actually voiced something.

"Came out," she said simply, not breaking her gaze on the other girl. "Developed sooner… young caterpillar became a butterfly before she was meant to. Attracted other people. Gave yourself away so quickly. That attracted more people. You were what you hated. You couldn't deal with it, so you became it… now your scared that everything you know will be taken away later…"

The girl looked very put of by Xena's response, releasing her shoulder. She stared at her for a few seconds, completely confused and scared, before final, she scowled. "Freak," she hissed, before storming out of the food court, the slightest hints of tears in her eyes, and her friends quickly following her.

Everyone at the table all turned to look at Xena, who simply went back to her sandwich. "What did you…?" Amara started to ask, not completely sure what had just happened.

"She basically called her a slut," Rouge told her, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alright! You go girl!" Tabby said cheerfully, giving her a thumbs-up. She was starting to think that Xena didn't even know how to deafened her self.

* * *

"How was the shopping?" Storm asked, when the group of girls walked into the mansion (except Tabitha).

"It was… interesting," Jean answered. 'Interesting' was really the best way to describe their trip. "We got her a few new things though."

"That's good. Now, I would hurry up if I were you. Your late for your training session with Logan outside," the women told them. They all groaned and slowly started to make their way up the stairs.

"Oh, no, Xena. Not you," she told the girl, holding onto her upper arm so she wouldn't walk of. "The professor would like to see you, okay?"

Ororo lead the teenage girl down the corridor, down in the elevator, and towards the small medical centre that was in the basement. Already there, was Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier.

"Ah, there you two are," greeted Prof. X, noticing that they had arrived. "We were hopping you would show up soon."

Xena lingered in the doorway slightly, looking wearily around the room.

"Now, Xena, there's nothing to be afraid of," the Professor reassured her.

"Yeah, I'm all fur and not bit," Joked Hank, though she still didn't seam very convinced. Nevertheless, she did walk slowly into the room, very carefully taking in the large, white room, and her still bare feat gently padding along the cold, tilled floor.

"Xena… do you remember the nightmare you had last night?" Professor X asked her. She suddenly became a little more ridged then she was, and dropped her gave to the floor.

"Wasn't dreaming… I was listening," she corrected him, in a small voice.

"What were you listening to?"

"Everyone…" she whispered quietly.

"I realise it's hard for you, but if you would like… Hank here has a formula that he has used in the past. It suppresses the x-jean so you won't hear the voices… would you like that? "

"You're a liar," she accused quickly, looking back up at him. "You put something soup… makes me sleep… I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Okay, calm down," said Hank softly. "Yes, there is something else in the formula. It's a mild sedative. It won't knock you out or anything, it'll just calm you down, alright?"

She went silent for a few seconds, the gears in her hear spinning faster then they usually did to think of an answer. Finally, she asked, "They'll stop screaming?"

"Yes," the professor clarified. "They should. Now, before we give you this, I would like it if you would let Dr. McCoy give you a CAT scan, just to see if there is any damage, alright?"

"You want to look at my head… cheat on the test, find the answers and right them down before crossing it all out and starting again…" she rambled, her breathing becoming harsher.

"Please, we just want to help you," Storm told her gently.

Her breathing became slightly more settled, before she looked over at Hank. "You wont make me sleep?" she asked.

"No," he answered her simply. Xena bit down on her lower lip, before nodding her head in agreement.

The scan itself was over very quickly; however waiting for the results would take a little longer. Hank was very careful when giving her a shot of the formula, not wanting to scare her. After that, she was sent upstairs, as the Professor didn't want her to know the results unless she absolutely had to. The child was already somewhat demented, and the results could be quite damaging her well-being.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ororo?"

"How exactly did you find Xena? With Cerebro, I mean," the weather witch asked him.

"Mental distress. I enhanced her signal," he answered simply.

"But, wouldn't we have found her sooner if that was the case?"

"Yes, we should have. And that is one of the things that is troubling me."

"… Have you had any luck finding the child's parents?"

"No, not yet," he said sadly. "But I have managed to find her last name. Jenkins. Xena Jenkins."

"Okay, I got the results!" called Hank, walking over to them with the scan in his hands. "And I have to tell you, it does not look good. A lot of the main portions of her brain were she keeps her memories, thoughts, even were her awareness comes in, all of these portion have either been damaged or scarred. It's like someone has been trying to alter the way her entire brain works."

"Oh, my…" gasped Storm. She knew that the girl was a bit crazy, but this…

"Yes, and if you add this to her abilities…" added the professor, grimly. "I feel that she has also been mentally scarred, not just fiscally, though I can't even invade her thoughts. I got close before, but… what goes on in her brain is pure a nightmare."

The room went deadly silent, before Storm finally voiced the question that was on all their minds. "Who did this to her?"

* * *

**Please review! If you have any Suggestions, please feel free to tell me them!**


	4. Storms and stories

**AN: Okay, here we go!**_

* * *

_

_'None of it means a damn thing.'_

_'We kept cutting.'_

_'What's she dreaming about this time?'_

_'Just say it, its just three words.'_

_'If we cut too deep-'_

_'Tighten the straps!'_

_'Why doesn't she say anything?'_

_'She's a big girl, just tell her.'_

_'It's unstable.'_

_'What if-?'_

_'CUT THEM DOWN!'_

Her hazel eyes shot open, as her body jolted awake. It was happening again. He promised they would go away. No… this was different. She wasn't listening anymore, she was remembering. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she noticed something in the darkness. They were falling. Outside. They were falling back down to earth. She fallowed the silent calls, through the darkness. Up and up and up. Step after step. Walking up the tower. The calls were closer, beyond the looking glass. Pushing, she broke through the surfers. They fell onto her skin, washing way everything. Every fear, every doubt, every worry. Everything. They were profiling her. Each drop. Each soul that was falling back to earth, touching her along the way. Many souls. The light struck through the darkness. Life filled the empty air. It was so amazing. So perfect. Unappreciated beauty. Everything was just… right. And she hated it. She hated it because she knew that it would go away. These golden moments. Because nothing gold can stay.

* * *

"Hey, like, has anyone seen Xena?" Kitty asked everyone, as she and Rogue walked into the dinning room for breakfast.

"Why don't you ask Jamie," smirked Jubilee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jamie, who was blushing a slight shade of pink. The only answer he got as a few grins from everyone.

"So, no one's seen her?" Rouge asked just to make sure. Everyone simply shuck their heads and continued eating.

Just then, the soft, padding noise of feat was coming down the stairs, along with a slight squelching sound. Within a few seconds, Xena appeared at the doorway, completely soaking wet. Her blond hair was dripping drops of water, along with most of her body, and her nightshirt (which used belonged to Kitty,) clung damply onto her skin. It was almost as if she had been swimming in her pyjamas and hadn't been bothered to get dry. Everybody stopped and stared at her in shock for a few seconds. This was by far the oddest thing she had done… at least so far.

"Erm… Xena, what are you doing?" Jean finally asked everyone's question.

"…Standing," she answered simply.

"Why are you so wet?"

Xena pointed out of the window. Outside, there was a fairly large storm going on, the rain hitting heavily against the glass, the wind blowing wildly and the odd flash of lighting in the distance.

"You were outside?"

Xena moved her arm so she was now pointing upwards.

"You were on the roof?" Jean guessed.

"Yes," Xena nodded. "They called to me."

"Why don't you go dry of and change into something a little less… damp," Jean told her. "And don't even think about going on the roof aging, okay? It's dangerous!"

Xena didn't say anything, only turned around and became walking back up the stairs.

"I'm telling you, she's going to end up killing herself one of these days," Evan said, before going back to eating his eggs.

* * *

She walked slowly back down the steps, fresh and newly clothed. She glided silently into the room. A room filled with words. On the table, sat the game. A game of power and knowledge. It was sick. It was sick and wrong. The weaker were made to fight, the weakest made for only sacrifices. All to protect the sad little king of the sad little hill. Overthrow the king; it's the only way for the others to survive. The words… they spoke lies, and only whispered truths. She grabbed one of them, one that talked to people, before opening it and ripping out the lies, one by one. When it only spoke truths, she grabbed another, and another and another. No more lying, no more secrets. Keep rigging, keep tearing, keep slashing.

* * *

"Does anyone know were Xena is?" asked Professor Xavier, as they all sat down for lunch. He and the other teachers had been out that morning, and he wanted to know if the medication was having any affect on her.

"Not since this morning," Rouge told him.

"This morning?" he asked, not sure if he had hear right.

"Ja," confirmed Kurt. "She came down and vas drenched! She said she vas on the roof for some reason."

"The roof?" asked Storm, completely baffled. It was still raining heavily outside, as it had been all day. She hoped that the child hadn't caught a cold.

"What the heck was she doin' up there?" questioned Logan.

"Haven't a clue," said Scott. "She never said."

The room filled with an uneasy silence, which was suddenly broken, by a large crashing noise, like something heavy had just fell to the ground. It was coming from the other aside of one of the walls, in professor Xavier's office. "What on earth…" Xavier mumbled as he wheeled himself out of the room, followed closely by the other teachers. As soon as they had opened the door, they saw what had caused the noise. It was a book that had hit the wall. Well, more like books, as there was as a fairly large pile of them on the floor where they had been thrown. However, simply from glancing at them, they noticed that half or more of the pages had been ripped out. These discarded pages littered the ground were they stood. Over on the floor near the table, was a chess boor with all the pisses scattered everywhere. Suddenly, another half empty book was flung at the wall, making them look towards the centre of the messy room, were the thrower was sat, knelt down besides a pile of undamaged books, which had been pulled of the, by know, half empty book shelves. It was Xena. The girl didn't even seam to notice that they had entered the office, and carried on flipping quickly through the pages and desperately ripping some out every few seconds.

Ororo, being the one with the most maternal instincts, was knelt down besides the girl in seconds, gently placing her hand of hers, trying to calm her down slightly, as Xena was obviously in a state of desperation and maybe even confusion. "Xena," she said softly. "Xena, calm down, okay?"

Xena however didn't stop, only increased her speed and shake her head fiercely. "No…. n-not right… it's not right… feeding us lies… and we eat it up, like pigs. Not care what it is, so long as it's something… Y-you… you can't just plant incorrect data into them!" she shouted, as she ripped even more pages out, and threw the ruined book at the wall angrily, before reaching out for another one. Storm was quicker though, and gently grabbed her wrists so she couldn't reach them.

"Shh, it's okay… it's going to be okay," she tried comforting her, but Xena wasn't having any of it.

"No… n-no no no nononononononono!!!" she practically screamed, as she squirmed free of the women's grip and stood up on her shaking feat. "It's not okay, just stop… stop everything… go back… you have to go back, it doesn't make sense if you don't start at the beginning. You can't live happily ever after if it was happy to begin with… but you don't understand. No one does, no one listens, not with their ears."

"Okay, just talk it easy kid," said Logan, more then a little freaked out and tired of her meaningless rambling.

"…Kuekuatsu…." She mumbled in a small voice, now looking straight at Logan, her brown eyes wide and wild with fear.

"W…what?" he asked, completely confused.

"The sprit… and the moon… together… but… but the trickster… the trickster was jealous, he didn't have anyone… told him to pick her flowers… but once he crossed the line, he couldn't come back… Kuekuatsu howled to her ever every night… the Wolverine."

"What?" he asked, even more confused and a little bit angry.

"You thought… you thought she was your moon, and you were her wolverine… but she… she was just the trickster, and you were the guy who got played…"

"What!?" he demanded. He wasn't really sure why, but the nonsense she was talking about sounded so familiar and personal to him.

"But… they took it away… took everything away from you… woke up confused and angry and hurt… you couldn't understand anything… you last it all... You can't even remember your first name… You think you're alone, with not family… but your not… because brothers stick together no matter what…"

"Easy, Logan," said Hank, who noticed just how frustrated the man was becoming. Trying to calm down a little, Logan suddenly noticed that the girl was crying. She wasn't making any noise, but there they were, tears running freely down her face. Xena had brought her hand up against her temples, holding both her ears and head, as if trying to block out a large headache. Her breathing becoming heavy and shaky, she shot her gaze over towards the doorway, were a crowed of student had formed, all wanting to see what was going on.

"It's getting very, very crowded!" she yelled, before running out of the ruined room, everyone immediately making a path for her.

Everyone stood there, completely silent. They were all completely freaked out. With Xena, it was almost like living near a time boom. One minute, she was completely calm and wasn't doing anything too weird, but the next, she was completely insane and did something like this.

"Professor, their just books… I'm sure we can replace them," Ororo told him, not wanting the man to be man about the mess.

"Yes, I suppose… Why don't you all go back to your meal," he told the students. "We'll be in in a bit."

Reluctantly, the children when back into the dinning room, leaving the adults to clean up the mess. They all sat silently at the table, no one really eating anything much anymore. Jean was the first to speak.

"You think she'll… be okay?" she asked, not really to anyone in particular.

"Hope so…" Kurt mumbled in response.

"…What got into her?" asked Scott.

"Haven't a clue."

"Maybe she caught a cold or something?"

"What would that have anything to with it?"

"I don't know, maybe when she's sick she goes crazy?"

"That makes no sense!"

"So what do you think?"

The conversation went on like that all lunch, everyone talking over each other. But no matter what anybody said, it didn't really ease the tension that lingered in the air.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I'm having some real trouble coming up with ideas for this one, so plaese help me out!**


End file.
